


Stranded

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Stranded Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Enzo & Cass are stranded in the desert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Desert. 
> 
> This is late. I have no excuse other than I was busy last night.

“How the hell did we manage this?” Enzo asks, looking around the area they’ve stranded themselves at. They’re in the middle of a desert and apparently, their car just couldn’t wait to break down until they were near anything. 

Cass sighs and wipes a hand over his face. “I don’t know, ‘Zo. All I know is I’m roasting. Your phone?” 

“Dead, man.” Enzo frowns. “Fuck. Yours?” 

“Dead.” Cass licks his lips. “We got any water?” 

“Yeah. A couple of bottles.” Enzo make a face. “Do we start to walk?”

“We’re at least fifty miles from the last town we’d seen. I don’t think it’s really feasible to think that the next town is any closer.” Cass sits down on the ground, leaning against the car. “I cannot believe this. I’m so fucking pissed.” 

“I’m sorry,” Enzo says, sinking to the ground next to Cass. “This is my fault.” 

“No, it’s not,” Cass replies, reaching over and linking his fingers with Enzo’s. “Neither of us noticed   
the car was making weird noises. We both screwed up.”

Enzo sighs and leans against Cass’ arm. “This sucks. Hopefully, someone will come along and rescue us.” 

“They will. The rest of the roster has to go this route eventually, so we’ll just stay put. They’ll be along,” Cass says, wrapping his arm around Enzo’s shoulder, squeezing him gently.


End file.
